Herbie and Giselle's date
by FS-117
Summary: Jim and Diane can't find to Herbie and Giselle, but, they're in a date, This has a little comedy, but...only enjoy! XP


Hi guys!, I saw the movie 'Herbie goes to Monte Carlo' and I liked the couple of Herbie and Giselle, and I decided to do a fanfic with Them on a date...enjoy! XD.

* * *

Today was a beautiful day...well...almost, for Jim and Diane, because they don't find to Herbie and Giselle, They met each other when Herbie fell in love with Giselle 'she was a Lancia Scorpion of the 1976' Giselle was in a Race and Herbie drove in reverse in front of her, trying of call her atenttion. Since then, they met each other but their aventure had some complications...clear, but their aventure had a happy ending.

Jim assumed, they were on a date, mostly they did this, when they were together...they not do care anything.

*aahhh those two lovebirds!...again!...* Jim said.

*ahhhh, Herbie...Giselle...not again!* Diane aswered.

There was a moment of silence.

*Will we looking for them?* Jim broke the silence.

*Mmmm...okay...C'mon!* Diane said .

Then, they came out to the street, and they took a taxi to looking for them .

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

*MEANWHILE...*

Both cars were strolling around the town, they were next to each other...like a normal couple.

Herbie decided to do a Race with Giselle... toward to the central fountain of the town , just for fun. Giselle was in accordance with Herbie, A Rice seemed very funny.

So, They warmed their motors and prepare to the Race. Countdown in '' 3...2...1...GO!'' They came outh runing toward to the fountain, they passed for the streets of the town, Both were very fast but also carefully, both enjoying the race, after all...is what they like to do. They passed for all the building and both saw to the finish line, or the fountain, Giselle takes the front and the winner is... Giselle , and Herbie gave a beep like a sigh, she's so awesome, and she gave a beep to Herbie...is like if she said ' thanks'. They desided to pass for the cafe...the place when Herbie invited to Giselle in a date...that was their first date...ahhh good memories.

The waiter was working in the cafe,

'_ahhhh I hope the therapy has helped me with my problem'_ the waiter through to himself, ultimately, he has been seeing strange things, he through that he was crazy, he saw...how...two cars...and they were like...in love...hahaha ridiculous.

*Waiter!...Can you bring us some wine please?*the customer call to the waiter.

* Certainly! sir* the waiter said to the customer.

The waiter brought the wine and when he began to open the bottle of wine for the customers, Herbie and Giselle passed in front of the cafe and when the waiter saw to the street...he saw the same cars that he imagined.

'_no...not again' _he said to himself, he was to starting to freak out again. He continued to see the two imaginary cars.

*Waiter! please!...* the sir said to the waiter.

He didn't replied only continued to see the cars.

*Waiter!?...are...are you okay?!* the sir said very concerned.

But he started to lose the control when he saw they were taking their doors...together.

*Sir! please!...tell me something!...what are you happen?!*the sir said, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him.

*ah...ahhhh!...the...the cars!* the waiter said...pointing.

*What?!* the sir said.

*the cars!...are!...ARE!* before to respond, he fainted.

*Oh! sir!...please!...HELP ME!...the waiter fainted!*the sir said, and everyone went to help him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Herbie and Giselle were walking together... Where there was a lot of vegetation, there were many trees and flowers, Herbie saw an open field and he decided to show something to Giselle. She follows him, so, Herbie start to run in the grass, he was drawing something in the grass but Giselle didn't know what it was, but after a few seconds, she saw that it was a heart, Herbie stop and wait the response of Giselle. She also start to run in the grass...drawing a heart, the result was two hearts intertwined, then, she went to his side...she decided to reward him for this fantastic idea, She slowly approached his face and she caressed his defense against hers to show him her affect. Herbie felt his motor accelerated, He blushed and start to jump up and down and he moved his windshields and doors with crazy, Giselle replied with a ' loving' beep of his reaction, he's so sweet. When Herbie calmed, she made him a signal to going with her to another place, Herbie obeyed and went to her side, while they were walking...they took their doors together.

*MEANWHILE...*

Jim and Diane were looking for Herbie and Giselle in the taxi, they were seeing for the windows to the taxi...

*Do you see them somewhere?* Jim said to Diane.

*No...* she simply responded.

They saw a large crowd gathered.

*Stop here!* Jim said to the conductor of the taxi.

They went to the cafe to see the problem.

*What's the problem?!* Jim said to the sir who was next to the waiter.

but, they saw the same waiter who they had seen it before...He was sitting in a chair, but very crazy and saying...CUCU!...again and again.

*Oh sir!...our waiter is mad...we asked him: what happened?, but the only thing he responds is...CUCU!...He's worse than a cuckoo clock at 12 o'clock!* The sir said very agitated .

*ahhhh yes...by chance...Did you see a white volkswagen with a light blue Lancia?* Jim asked to the sir.

*No sir, sorry...ah...well...before that the waiter fainted...He was saying: the cars!, but I don't know, sir* the sir explains to Jim.

*wait a moment...the cars?* Jim said doubtful.

Then, Jim and Diane looked at each other, Both had the aswer.

*Herbie!* Jim said.

*Giselle!* Diane said

And both got into the taxi and they went to looking for them.

*Oh, fantastic!...others crazy* the sir said while he fanning the waiter.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In a luxurious restaurant, two friends were drinking some wine...They were seated at a small table outside the restuant talking and hanging out. Herbie and Giselle passed near there, when Herbie suddenly saw Roses near to the restautant, He decided to cut some Roses for Giselle, He made a signal to Giselle for to wait for him, she obeyed and stood there while he went to the restaurant.

The two friends were talking and laughing, and suddenly...they saw a white wolkswagen went toward to the Roses that were near to there, The strangest thing was that there wasn't conductor, so, they continued to seeing the car.

Herbie cut the roses and He took them for Giselle. Then, Herbie gives the Roses to Giselle, and She was delighted by the Roses, and she decided to give to Hebie a surprise, She approached him and she caressed his defense against hers, Herbie felt his motor warmed of happily and he jumped up and down and moving all his parts of his body...again, Giselle made some beeps about his reaction...she was so happy. So, both decided to go to another more romantic place and they went for the street to go to the beach.

The two sirs saw the two cars with a surprised look, they looked at each other and then at wine that they were drinking, They threw the wine in the plant pots that were near of they. I think it was too much wine for now.

Herbie and Giselle drove toward to the beach and they walked on the sand and stopped to see the sunset, they were next to each other, enjoying the moment.

Jim and Diane were still in looking for them and it was already late afternoon. They were near to the beach, when Diane saw them in the beach.

*Look!, there they are!* Diane screamed.

*where?...oh yes!... stop here!* Jim screamed to the conductor of the taxi

The taxi stopped, and they came out running to the beach, and they went where they are, They saw that Herbie and Giselle were together next to each other...looking to the sunset, that's cute.

*Wow!...How beautiful sunset!...not?* Diane said admired for the sunset.

*Yes, it is!...* Jim said to Diane

Both saw that Herbie and Giselle took their doors together, Jim made a little laught, then, Jim and Diane looked at each other and they also took their hands together, and both start to look the sunset.

The two couples continued to look at the sunset and having a romantic moment. today was a day with many follies, but Herbie, Giselle, Jim and Diane had a great day, just be with their loved ones, and end of the day, was wonderful to being together.

* * *

inspired by the movie 'Herbie goes to monte carlo', that's all, thanks for read and I hope you liked it :).


End file.
